The Savior
The Savior is a demonic statue built in the image of Sparda which appears in Devil May Cry 4. It is often seen as a god, and its exterior holds several azure jewels composed of a millennium's worth of demonic matter and spiritual essence melded together.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control the Savior for the first time." It was brought forth by the Order of the Sword in order for it to be used to conquer the world and purge it of demons, and was housed in the Advent Chamber until it was awakened. In order for the Savior to be activated, it must absorb one with the blood of Sparda, and it can then be controlled by one who carries his ancient sword. To this end, the Order endeavored to lure in Dante by retrieving the Yamato and opening the Hell Gates. Not only did Dante did come to Fortuna, but his partner Trish brought them the Sparda sword in an attempt to infiltrate their organization. However, they were unable to capture Dante fast enough, and instead decided to use Nero as the Savior's source of blood. Sanctus managed to lure Nero to the Savior's resting place by kidnapping Kyrie, and tried to convince him to be absorbed by having the statue also absorb her. Though he refused and tried to fight back, he was ultimately taken in by the Savior, and Sanctus took the Yamato from him. In control of the awakened Savior, Sanctus had Agnus open the true Hell Gate with the Yamato, and then destroyed the escaping demons in a show to convince them it was their messiah. However, Dante followed the Savior back to town, and not only did he destroy the minor Hell Gates on the way, but he was able to retrieve the Yamato and destroy the true Hell Gate as well. He was confronted by Sanctus and the Savior in the sky above Fortuna, but was able to weaken it by destroying the jewels on its surface. He then helped Nero escape from the heart by giving him back the Yamato. Nero then proceeded to the statue's Sacred Heart, where he defeated the ascended Sanctus, and rescued Kyrie. As Dante, Nero, and Kyrie return to town, the Savior reawakens as the False Savior by merging with Sanctus's remains, and taking on his face.Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The False Savior: "Completely assimilating the body of Sanctus, the False Savior may fall short of a true god’s power; however, its repulsive tenacity means one must not let their eyes stray from it for too long. Bring forth final judgment upon this atrocity!" However, it is much weaker than it was earlier, and Nero is able to easily overpower it using his Devil Bringer. As it tries to rise back up, Nero takes its face in his Devil Bringer, and crushes it. Background is completey white ,dumbass References